Alternate Endings
by Shinigami117
Summary: Because there are so many what-ifs in Death Note.
1. Alternate Ending 1

_**Alternate Endings**_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending 1**_

* * *

Sayu crept stealthily to Light's bedroom door. She pulled out a tooth pick and used it as a lock pick. She threw the door open and caught Light by surprise. He made a startled noise and quickly hid a black notebook he had been writing in. "What are you doing! ?" he exclaimed angrily.

"I was just going to tell you that mom needs you for something," she said innocently.

"Why didn't you knock? And how did you get in? The door was locked," he growled.

"It was? I guess the lock is broke cause I opened it without a problem," she lied.

"Well knock next time. Now buzz off, I've got to do something before I can help mom," he said irritably. She trotted off until she was out of hearing distance, then she burst into laughter.

_I got him good! And now I know why he always has his door locked. He's got a diary!_ She thought gleefully.

* * *

_**Several Days Later**_

* * *

Light had just discovered that someone had been in his room. He had left the house so he could talk to Ryuk and convince him to search for cameras. Sayu giggled as she snuck into his room. _Now I'm gonna find his diary _she thought. She opened the desk and found a black notebook. She opened it and read over it. _This is boring, there is no way he would lock his room for this. I bet he has the real one hidden!_ She thought excitedly. She searched through the drawer until she noticed something strange about the bottom of it. _Light really is smart! He probably made a secret space under his drawer!_ She thought. She tried to pry it open and then suddenly it burst into flame. "Ahh!" She yelled in surprise. She quickly ran out of the room to find her mother.

"Well, I'd say he was hiding something pretty important in there..." L said.

"Maybe it was just his diary?" Chief Yagami said hopelessly.

"I believe his Kira percentage has just risen by 70%," L stated.

* * *

_**Sometime Later**_

* * *

Light walked back home with a smug look on his face.

_You'll never catch me, L _he thought. He walked through the door to find his mom and Sayu staring at him in shock. "What's up?" he asked.

"Your sister said that she tried to pry the bottom part of your desk open and it burst into flame. Did you have anything to do with this?" She demanded.

"Erm, you know Sayu, she's a liar when she thinks it'll get her out of trouble," he said nervously.

"I swear I was not lying! It just burst into flame! It's not like I was carrying matches around!" She exclaimed. At that moment the front door opened and Chief Yagami came in.

"I'm sorry, son, but I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning," he said sadly. Light stared a him in horror.

"How is a house fire my fault! ?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, dear, please explain," his wife said with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Chief Yagami said. He then handcuffed Light and lead him to a police car.

_My death note! How am I supposed to become god of the new world now? ! _he screamed in his head.  
Needless to say, he was interrogated by L for hours until he gave in and started yelling about how it was all pointless without the death note anyway. He was arrested after he had given his confession. He was dragged out of the room screaming hysterically.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

_**AN: I shall make many more short stories involving Light getting beaten in many different amusing ways. Please review!**_


	2. Alternate Ending 2

_**Alternate Endings**_

* * *

_** Alternate Ending 2**_

* * *

"L is dead," Roger announced gravely.

"Are you sure?" Mello asked in shock.

"Yes, and so is Watari, I'm in charge now."

_This old fool? Watari's judgment must have deteriorated in his old age_ Mello thought.

"Who is going to replace him?" Near asked in an emotionless voice.

_It'll be twithead Near, of course_ Mello thought bitterly.

"Mello," Roger answered. Mello gaped at him. Near even looked surprised. A big, prideful smile spread across Mello's face.

"Why?" Near asked in confusion.

"It's because I'm smarter, tougher, and better looking than you, of course," Mello bragged.

"Actually, it's because we need someone who Kira will have a hard time learning the identity of. Even if he met you face to face he would have difficulties figuring out your gender, let alone your name," Roger answered. The smile quickly slid off Mello's face.

"Is that your reason! ? Seriously! ? Shouldn't it at least include the fact that I have better hair and dress sense than Near! ?" Mello exclaimed.

"Your attitude will help in keeping him confused about your gender," Roger muttered.

"I heard that!" Mello whined. Near snickered at him. "Shut up!" Mello yelled.

* * *

**_ Several Years Later_**

* * *

While Light had been leading the Task Force in circles to keep his identity hidden Mello had been gathering a small army of Mafia members. Eventually his army was large enough that he stormed their headquarters and kidnapped all of them. "I believe that one of you is Kira. Now I'm going to find out which one it is," Mello said as he studied all of them carefully. "You're too stupid," he said as he passed by Matsuda. Matsuda cried in a nearby corner. "You're too old," he said as passed by Chief Yagami.

"Thanks a lot..." Chief Yagami muttered.

"You're hair is too bad," he said to Aizawa.

"Now wait a second! How can you go off that! ?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"It's simple. Kira has a large ego and expects everyone to fear and worship him. Could you really be frightened of and want to worship a guy with an afro?" Mello questioned. Aizawa then proceeded to sulk in a corner and mutter angrily to himself. "You're too ugly. And before you ask, it's the same reasoning I used for fro man," Mello said as he passed Ide. Ide joined Aizawa in the corner of angry muttering. He stopped in front of Light. "Hmmm... Perfect hair, perfect teeth, finely dressed, intelligent look in the eyes. Yep, you're Kira. And apparently a pretty boy," he stated.

"Like you've got room to talk... I can barely tell you apart from a woman..." Light muttered. Mello promptly punched him in the face. "Argh! Stupid freaking psychopath!" Light shouted in pain.

"How dare you hurt my son!" Chief Yagami shouted angrily. Mello ignored him.

"From the fact that you are still insulting me despite the fact that that's why I punched you in first place proves even more that you're Kira. After all, Kira has a large ego and hates to be made to look like a fool," Mello said with a smirk.

"You don't have any real evidence so you can't do anything to me," Light said smugly.

"I'm not L, I'm much more ruthless," Mello said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean by th-" before Light could finish speaking Mello pulled out a pistol and blew his brains out. Chief Yagami fainted.

"Hey, what about me? You never checked if I were Kira..." Mogi muttered.

"You could have been ignored and gotten away safely. But since you spoke up that means you hate to be ignored which means you could be Kira," Mello stated. He then blew Mogi's brains out. Matsuda fainted. "Quick question. Does Light have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, who would do anything for him and is a major fangirl or fanboy?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, Misa Amane," Aizawa answered.

"Did you record it?" Mello asked a random Mafia dude. The guy nodded. Mello quickly looked her up on the web and found her email address. He then sent her an email.

"What did you do?" Aizawa asked.

"I emailed her a video of me killing Light. Now I'm going to release all of you. Could you please carry the unconscious ones?" He asked the nearest Mafia dude. The guy nodded and grabbed Matsuda while another grabbed Chief Yagami. They were all released and told to never speak of this to anyone. If they did, their families, or what was left of their families, (poor Chief Yagami lol) would be killed.

* * *

_** Several Days Later on a News Channel**_

* * *

_The killing of criminals has suddenly stopped. Some think Kira is simply taking a vacation while others believe he is dead. On another note, Misa Amane was found in her apartment dead yesterday morning. She had apparently hung herself_ the news lady said. Mello smirked as he bit a chunk out of a chocolate bar and watched the news.

_Beat that, bigheaded Near_ he thought smugly.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I do own random Mafia dude 1 & 2 lol.**_


	3. Alternate Ending 3

_**Alternate Endings

* * *

**_

_** Alternate Ending 3

* * *

**_

_Now, I will take a chip, and eat it!_ Light yelled dramatically in his head. He wasn't paying a lot of attention to the chip because he was too busy laughing psychotically in his head. He accidentally swallowed the chip instead of biting it like he had intended. He started coughing and spluttering while holding his throat.

"Well, that was unexpected," L stated.

"My son!" Chief Yagami wailed. Before they could help him Light died from choking to death. L noticed that shortly afterwards all the killings had stopped.

"Well, I guess things turned out well after all," L said. Just then Matsuda came running into the room.

"It's terrible! Chief Yagami went insane and started throwing things at thin air while yelling 'It's all your fault my son turned out like this!'" Matsuada exclaimed.

"Maybe it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped..." L muttered.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

_**AN: Yes, Ryuk tried to give Chief Yagami the death note lol. I would like to thank my brother for giving me the ideas for this chapter. **_


	4. Alternate Ending 4

**_ Alternate Endings_**

* * *

_** Alternate Ending 4**_

* * *

Light had discovered that the worst part of being chained to L was that he was an insomniac. It took a lot to convince him to take a break from the case and go to their bedroom so Light could get some sleep. L never slept even when he was in the bed, he simply produced a lap top and continued to look up information on the case. The night after they had solved the case and caught Higuchi L had agreed to let Light go to their room and sleep. After that night L would remove the handcuffs and Light could trick Rem into killing him. Light had wonderful dreams of killing L and becoming the god of the new world. L was in deep thought when he heard a noise beside him. _Light appears to be talking in his sleep. This could be interesting..._ L thought.

"L will never know..." Light murmured.

_Well that wasn't suspicious at all_ L thought.

"Mwahaha... Yes, Rem, kill him and I'll be the god of the new world..." He said this in a louder voice. L's jaw dropped.

_I'd say this case was just solved_ he thought.

* * *

_** The Next Morning**_

* * *

"Now you can finally remove these handcuffs," Light said cheerfully.

"I'm afraid not, you see, your percentage has just risen by 80%," L said with a grin.

"What! ?" Light exclaimed. L then proceeded to tell everyone in the room what he had heard last night. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"B-but he was just talking in his sleep..." Chief Yagami argued half-heartedly.

"How do we know that you aren't lying? We all know you won't be happy until Light is Kira," Aizawa accused.

"Here is my poof," L said simply. He held out a voice recorder. It played back almost everything he had said. "I was able to get to it quick enough to record the most important parts," L said. Everyone stared at Light.

"I-it's a trick! He faked that recording!" Light said in a panicked voice. L turned toward Rem.

"I know that Misa is the second Kira since Light is the first. However, I will allow her to live freely if you convince her to give up ownership of the death note," L said.

"So be it. I would kill all of you to save Light because I know how much she loves him but I couldn't kill all of you before I died," Rem said.

"Rem! You traitor! If I die Misa will probably commit suicide!" Light shouted.

"I have already thought of that. I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening," Rem said. They then arrested Light and dragged his screaming form away.

* * *

_** Sometime Later**_

* * *

"I know losing Light seems like the end of the world to you, Misa. But I have found a handsome young man who thinks the same way kira did. He has the exact same idea of justice and he is also very intelligent," Rem said.

"Really? Well, I guess I'll give it a try... Though I doubt he could ever replace Light," Misa said with a sob. Rem moved aside to reveal a young man with shoulder length black hair.

"Hello, my name is Teru Mikami," he said.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

_**AN: Yep, she's dating Mikami now. I wonder how that relationship would turn out.**_


	5. Alternate Ending 5

_** Alternate Endings**_

* * *

_** Alternate Ending 5**_

* * *

Light was walking along beside Naomi. He had yet to learn her true name and he was desperate to do so. _I could try to take her driver's license forcefully. I'll be killing her afterwards so it's not like she'll tell anyone. No one is here to witness it..._ He thought.

"Is something wrong?" Naomi asked when she saw the worried look on his face.

"No, nothing," Light said. _She's just a girl and I'm pretty tough, so I'm sure I can take her_ Light decided. He then attacked her. He tried to punch her but she quickly ducked beneath his blow and then kicked him in the face.

* * *

_** Sometime Later**_

* * *

Aizawa was walking along peacefully when he spotted a young man laying on the ground and moaning in pain. There was a young woman standing over him. _That's the Chief's son!_ Aizawa realized.

"Did you assault this kid?" he demanded.

"Yes, but only out of self-defense. He attacked me first. I believe he may be Kira because I was just telling him that I had discovered important information on the Kira case and then he attacked me," she explained.

"I'm going to have to bring you two to the police station and see just what this important information is," Aizawa said.

* * *

_**Several Minutes Later**_

* * *

Naomi had demanded that she be allowed to tell L her information. So Aizawa had opened up a lap top for L to communicate to her through. "Is that you, Naomi Misora?" L asked in surprise.

"Yeah, long time no see," she then explained everything she had found out. L was silent.

"Come on, you can't actually believe this insane woman can you? She tried to beat me to death!" Light exclaimed.

"If you really are Kira then you deserve it," she shot back.

"I believe you. You have proven to be reliable in the past. If this information is correct, then Light Yagami is Kira," L said.

"But surely that guy was investigating someone besides me!" Light said.

"Yes, but you assaulted Misora, which greatly increased your percentage of being Kira," L said.

_I'm such a moron!_ Light wailed in his head.

"So what will you do now?" Aizawa asked.

"I believe we will have to arrest Light, if the killings stop then we know he is Kira," L said. As Light was taken away the only thing he could think was

_Why am I so stupid! ?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**_

_**AN: I wanna thank all of my reviewers for their surprising amount of positive reviews. Thanks guys! :)**_


	6. Alternate Ending 6

_**Alternate Endings**_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending 6  
**_

* * *

L and Light stood on the roof as the rained poured down. L was only half paying attention as Light told him to come back inside. L had a bad feeling, he wasn't entirely sure why. What he did know was that he need to catch Kira very soon. He sighed as he turned to follow Light back into the building. Suddenly, he stopped. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. "What are you doing now, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned.

"Could you please come over here, Light?" L asked.

"Why?" Light asked.

"I've found something rather interesting," L replied. Light shrugged and walked over to him. Suddenly L pushed him and sent him stumbling over the edge.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Light screamed as he fell. L winced as he heard a loud splat.

"Sorry, Light, but I knew you were Kira, I just couldn't find any solid proof. I hate to have to resort to this but there was no other choice," L said with another sigh. He then turned around and headed back inside. He hurried into the room where the others were.

"Hey Ryuzaki, is something wrong?" Matsuda asked.

"Chief Yagami, I'm sorry but your son slipped and fell off the roof," L said.

"What! ?" Chief Yagami exclaimed.

"There's no way he could've survived that," Matsuda said with a look of horror on his face. Chief Yagami burst into tears as the others tried to comfort him.

"I should notify Misa," L said. _If the killings stop, then I know Light was Kira and Misa was the 2nd Kir_a L thought.

* * *

_** AN: Yeah, I know this one wasn't that good but I'm having difficulties coming up with ideas.**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me, because if it did, L would have lived and Light would've died an even more humiliating and painful death.**_


	7. Alternate Ending 7

_**Alternate Endings**_

* * *

_**Alternate Ending 7**_

* * *

The Task Force stared solemnly at L's grave. "I guess we should be going..." Aizawa muttered. The others nodded and turned to leave.

"I would like to stay a little bit longer," Light said.

"Ok, I'll wait by the car," Chief Yagami said. As soon as the others were out of sight Light burst into evil laughter.

"Ha! I win, L. You thought you were so awesome, but look who's six feet under!" Light exclaimed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Matsuda was about to get into his car when he realized he didn't have his keys. _Crap, they must've fallen out of my pocket. I guess I'll back and see if they're by the grave he thought. _He was almost to the grave when he noticed a strange sound. _Is that singing?_ He wondered. When Matsuda got to the grave, he came upon Light dancing on it.

* * *

_**At the Grave**_

* * *

"Erm, Light?" Light froze as heard Matsuda's voice.

"Uh, hi Matsuda, what are you doing back?" Light asked nervously.

"I dropped my car keys. More importantly, were you just dancing?" Matsuda asked.

"Of course not," Light replied.

"Then what were you doing?" Matsuda asked.

"Um, I was just trying to crack my back, it's been stiff from sitting in those hard chairs at the funeral," Light explained.

"It looked an awfully lot like dancing..." Matsuda said skeptically.

"Well, it wasn't," Light said.

"I also heard what sounded like singing..." Matsuda said.

"Erm, that was my sad song I was singing for L," Light said.

"Really? I didn't know you sang," Matsuda said.

"That's why I wanted to be alone, it's kind of embarrassing," Light explained.

"Oh," Matsuda said.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Light asked.

"Just let me find my keys real quick," Matsuda said.

* * *

_**Sometime Later**_

* * *

Everyone had returned to the base. Light has asked Matsuda not to mention what he had seen Light doing and Matsuda had agreed not to. Light was about to go home when Aizawa stopped him. "I have something that I think all of you should see," Aizawa said seriously. Aizawa lead them to the tv. He pressed play and a video of Light singing and dancing on L's grave started playing. Light stared in horror at it.

"What is this! ?" Chief Yagami exclaimed.

"L left me a note saying that he wanted a video camera placed near his grave if he died. In the note, he asked me not to tell any of you about it. I did what he asked and this is what I found," Aizawa said while motioning to the tv screen. Everyone turned and stared at Light.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Light said.

"Then what is it?" Chief Yagami demanded.

"Erm, It's my happy dance I use to cheer myself up when I'm sad?" Light said.

"You aren't going to be able to lie your way out of this," Aizawa said. They then arrested Light.

"Why do you people always have to ruin my happy moments! ?" Light cried as they dragged him away.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, which is a good thing because it probably still wouldn't be finished if I did (curse you procrastination!).**_

_**AN: I know this one isn't that awesome either but at least I finally updated again :)**_


End file.
